Then I heard his TwoBits
by Slippin' and Fallin
Summary: When someone gets on Tim Shepards bad side, a group of greasers jump in to her rescue, could something about her catch the eye of a certain guy? TwoBitxOC


So far I had gotten into the Dingo and everything was going well. I didn't have to waste any money because of that hole at the bottom of the fence. If I was lucky I could catch a ride home with someone I picked up to avoid getting attacked on the way back from my little outing. But tonight wasn't my night.

Wait hold up, I guess that I should do some introduction thing here huh? Shoot, okay. My name is Eli Daniels. Yes Eli, I know that's a guys name but last time I checked these were not man boobs. I guess that you could call me a greasers broad, I smoke and drink like the lot of them and when I'm in a goofy mood I slick back those impossible to tame 'curls'. I call them blonde knots, but my mother insists they are curls. I call them knots, but that's just me. I got to school; I refuse to drop out, even if it means that I only skid by in the mark books. I'm a junior and 16 almost 17 years of age. Can't wait till I'm 21 to get me a real ID. Anywho back to my story.

The night went okay, but there was no ride home for little ol' me once the movie ended. So I was walking home alone and in the dark. Not a good idea under any circumstances but the jean greaser jacket and Drunken Socs makes my journey even more fun then any other time. I'm not a bad looking broad I guess, but I try to fade into the background regardless of where I am. You have to protect yourself anyway you know how.

Okay so I was just innocently walking towards home when I heard a car motor coming up. I had to relax, I slumped my shoulders a little I've seen my men do that and I hoped that it would work. Or that they would just drive by, or be some, how do I say it non-horny hood to give me a ride.

Too bad that was never going to happen.

"What's a good looking broad doing wandering the streets after dark? Looking for some fun perhaps?" A slightly drunken voice came from inside the car, I knew who that one was.

"Get lost Tim, I ain't no hooker!" I snapped as I moved farther away from his car. Tim Shepard could be a nice guy and all, but when he was drunk… At the moment, he was rip roaring drunk.

"Come on Eli, just a quick tumble?" Tim whined as he pulled over and stepped, no stumbled out of his car.

"Tim Shepard, you, are, drunk. This is Eli Daniels you are talking to here," I reminded him. I liked attention from the boys and all, but karma was a bitch.

"Come on Eli, you owe me. After leaving me in that state the other day!" Tim snapped rather viciously. Then I remembered, I'd lead him on to get a ride home the other day. He'd been in a state when I took off and locked him out.

"Back off Tim, I mean it!" I whispered, my breath was almost gone, I was scared and didn't want him to mess with me. I bent down and grabbed a busted pop bottle. I wasn't afraid to use it neither. He just laughed and took a lunge at me. What's when I did it.

I belted Tim Shepard with a pop bottle. I did it real good to, sliced his face open nice.

"You little bitch!" He hissed as he grabbed the side of his face. I could see blood dripping through his fingers, but I didn't care.

"Tim, I think that you'd better get," Wait a minute, that was not my voice. That was another guys voice. Looking up I saw two cold blue eyes glaring down at me. Sizing me up, spending a little too much time on my body if I do say so myself. Dallas Winston scared the tar out of me. But he wasn't alone, there was a group with him, those Curtis brothers. Shoot Soda Pop's face could make any girl's heart leap. How could yah forget Soda Pop Curtis? Then there was that Two-Bit, he was in one of my classes. He was a funny one alright, always grinnin' except now. That Cade kid was there too, and so was that Steve Randle.

"That tramp just belted me with a pop bottle!" (Page 138 reference) Tim seethed.

"I ain't no tramp Tim Shepard!" I snapped "I just needed a ride home,"

"Just back off Tim, that broads got a bottle and you ain't got nothin' except that gash on your face," Two-Bit put in as I continued to move closer to the group and away from Tim.

Glaring at me Tim returned to his car, I knew that he wasn't just going to let this go. I knew that that face of his was going to scar.

As soon as I was sure that time was gone, I didn't know what to say to the greasers that had saved my ass. All I could do was grin at them and then take off in a dead run away from them. I wasn't good with thanking people. If I just took off maybe Two-Bit wouldn't have noticed who I was. I wouldn't have to face him tomorrow at school.

----------------------------------


End file.
